Jenny
Jenna Iluanna Carla Maria Rodrigues Mc.Fisher "Jenny", labeled as The Do-What-I-Said Type, is a contestant on Total Drama All Stars on the team Walk Of Fame Interview What's your best quality? My way to be the boss and teach everybody how to do stuff, in a mean way. Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food) Anything I can dance to. Red Oh, there are many, but I really like that movie Evil. I can say I enjoy eating Sushi. Describe your craziest dream I lost my lucky black wristband I have on my right wrist. I couldn't sleep al night. Best memory from childhood? I won my first team game when my stupid team mates let me be the boss. Most embarrassing moment at school? Savannah, a blonde, mean girl, made me spill my hot soup on my new T-Shirt from Mucci. Ten years from now what are you doing? I'll possibly try to rule the world and have my own robot army. My dream date would be with __________, doing what? As if. I never wished a dream date, and never will! It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less? Be the leader of everything. What do you think of the Other Competitors? Alex Alex, alex, alex. Do you think you can win? Back off, you've seen nothing yet. Boxe As I would care. Chris.P Nerdy. If he stays until the merge, I don't know if he will be helpful when I am the leader of everyone. Clara Hmm... Sounds like a crazy spy. I'll have to watch out. Not in the interview: Jenny: Do I really have to do all the work?! And where is the makeover team?! Do I have to be the leader of them too? Interview Man: *whispering* Psst. Jenny, we're back. Jenny: Oh *nervous* ha ha. Yeah, right, I knew it. Danny Meh.. I don't know what to say, but he looks weak. Dex A deliquent... He's maybe going to be helpful when I'm the leader, but I don't guarantee anything. Erick Why does everyone fall for him? Huh, I don't see why. He seems like just another rich boy who cares only about his looks. James Chill guy? Kinda fine. But I hope he isn't lazy... One by one, they will all listen what I say. I will be the boss. Serena *shouting to the camera* If that little puppet with hair extensions thinks that she is better than me, I'll show her my bad part you won't like to see. Katelyn-''' A shy little, cute daddy's girl, right? She'll be easy to manipulate. '''Lauren Hmm... She sounds sporty and talks about volleyball. I didn't pay much attention to her, I have to admit. Mariah A hipster... Okaaay? Nick Honestly, I couldn't care less. I believe all his "Bad Boy" attitude is a joke. Samantha She sounds crazy. And those clothes are so last year. Linda I believe she's only somebody who cares about their looks and their lawyers. Well, you know what, Linda?! You're not the ony, one with lawyers! *gets a call from her lawyers* What?! What do tou mean by "We give up on the job?!" Shawn He's got swag *laughs*.But now, seriously, I hope he's got he's head in the game. Skyler Hope you pay attention to the game, Purple. Uh... They can't hear what I said right? ...right? Audition Tape Jennyalexaud.png|Jenny's Audition with Alex Gallery Total Drama All Stars IntroTDAS-1-.png|Jenny in the group photo Jennyarriving.png|"Someone come and take all my bags and pay attention, they're not a toy! You can't treat them like this!" Run Contestant.png Stealerofpompons.png V-I-T-Ó-R-I-A.png Elimination.png Jennyshocked.png|Jenny zapped. Jennylaurenboxeargue.png|Jenny, Lauren and Boxe cheer. NewCanvas8.png NewCanvas3.png NewCanvas7.png Trivia #Jenny is the only girl in the show with the hair in a ponytail. #In the interview, Jenny makes two referneces: first, when she says about her favorite movie that it's called "Evil", it's a reference to the real life movie "Brave". Second, when she says about her T-Shirt bought from "Mucci" is a reference to the real life store "Gucci". #Jenny is the only girl in TDAS with a sibling on the show. #Jenny is ashamed of her real name. Categoria:Female Categoria:Characters Categoria:Total Drama All Stars Contestants Categoria:Mocky74 Categoria:Walk of fame